Senior Year
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabriella through their senior year at East High.
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton opened his eyes after he heard the vibration of his phone on his beside table. He picked it up and saw that there was a text message from his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Troy and Gabriella had been going out for two years and were both seniors at East High School. Troy didn't know where they would be next year as far as college was concerned but he hoped that they could make their relationship work from wherever they were. Troy read the text that he received from Gabriella.

"_Good morning, baby I love you" _Gabriella said in her text message.

Troy smiled. He felt like the happiest guy in the world every time she said it to him. Gabriella was Troy's world. He loved her to pieces and wouldn't let anything get in the way of their relationship, even if it meant taking the three minute drive to her house to see if she was okay while she was studying for a test. Troy quickly texted Gabriella back.

"_Good morning, babe. I love you too"_ Troy typed into his phone.

Troy put his phone down and went to retrieve his clothes. He then walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Troy came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. He grabbed his phone and walked downstairs. Troy walked to the kitchen and was met by his mother, Lucille.

"Hi mama" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Troy, can you believe that you only have one semester left in high school?" Lucille asked incredulously.

"No it's going by way too fast. I have to go. Bye, love you" Troy said walking out the door.

Troy walked to his car and got in. He drove to East High and parked his car. Troy got out of the car and saw a slender and beautiful girl talking to her friend in the distance. He smiled and walked closer to the girl. Once Troy got to the beautiful woman, he tapped her shoulder lightly. The woman turned around and smiled.

"Hi baby" Gabriella said walking into his embrace.

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked.

"Taylor and I are trying to study for a chemistry test but since we have working hard I think we deserve a break" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Oh well I wouldn't want to disturb any study time with Taylor" Troy said jokingly.

Troy pulled Gabriella into his chest. Gabriella leaned her forehead against her boyfriend's and kissed his lips softly. Troy opened his eyes and smiled. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. They were interrupted by the bell that signaled everyone to go to class. Gabriella pulled away and smiled.

"Meet me for lunch? At our secret spot?" Gabriella asked.

"I will be there. Good luck on your test Brie" Troy said.

"Thanks. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Troy said.

The couple went their separate ways. They both watched the clock in their classrooms and wished time would go by faster. Once the bell rang, Gabriella and Troy were the first ones out of their classrooms. Gabriella went to her locker to retrieve her books for her next class. She then closed the locker door and went to the stairwell that led to the roof, Troy and Gabriella's secret spot. Gabriella opened the door and was met with her boyfriend.

"How was your test?" Troy asked taking her hand in his.

"It was easier than I expected. How was your essay?" Gabriella asked.

"It was okay. Listen though, we need to talk" Troy said seriously.

"Okay" Gabriella said nervously.

"University of Albuquerque offered me an amazing scholarship. They want me to play for them Brie" Troy said.

"Troy, that's great! I am so proud of you" Gabriella said kissing her boyfriend's lips.

"There's another part to it though. I would have to leave right after graduation" Troy said.

"You can't leave at the end of the summer?" Gabriella asked.

"The team wants to practice every day in the summer to keep us in shape" Troy said playing with his girlfriend's hair.

"I will support you no matter what Troy. You know that" Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

"I wanted to tell you first and see what you thought before I made a decision. I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too baby and I want you to take this opportunity" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked seriously.

"Yes. We have technology Troy. It won't be that bad. We can talk on the phone, text, skype, and send emails. It will be like college, only earlier" Gabriella said.

"I love you pretty girl" Troy said.

"I love you too Wildcat" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips softly. The bell to return to class had just rung. The couple entwined their fingers and went down the stairwell to their classrooms. A couple hours later, the bell rang signaling the end of classes that day. Troy walked to Gabriella's locker and waited for her to arrive. Gabriella walked to her locker and saw her boyfriend standing there. She smiled.

"Are you coming home with me?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I kind of got out of practice today so we could hang out" Troy said smiling.

"You are amazing" Gabriella said closing her locker.

"I know" Troy said.

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"You are crazy, but I love it. What are we doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Well we are going to go to your house and have fun" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

The couple left and drove in their own cars to Gabriella's house. There were many cars in the driveway which Gabriella thought was odd. Gabriella got out of the car and waited for Troy. They then walked into the house hand in hand. The couple went into the kitchen and met by several of Gabriella's family members.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked her mother.

"Honey, you might want to sit down" Maria, Gabriella's mother said.

Gabriella sat down next to Troy and grabbed his hand.

"Okay tell me" Gabriella said.

"Sweetheart, your father was in a car accident" Maria said.

"Is he okay Ms. Montez?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella, he died on impact. The hospital tried to save him but it was too late" Maria cried.

Gabriella looked down at her shaking hands. She shook her head.

"No! He's not dead" Gabriella cried.

Gabriella ran out of her house. Maria and Troy looked at each other.

"Don't worry Ms. Montez. I will talk to her" Troy said.

"Thank you Troy" Maria said.

Troy ran out of the house and looked around for his girlfriend. He then thought of where she might be. Troy ran to the park that was down the street and saw his girlfriend crying on a bench. He walked over to the bench and held Gabriella in his arms.

"I love you" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

Troy rubbed her back as she cried. After forty five minutes of crying, Gabriella finally looked at Troy.

"Why did this happen to me?" Gabriella asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Baby, it was an accident. Things happen. I know you loved your father more than anything" Troy said wiping the tears away from her face.

"He was on a business trip and I was studying for a test so I didn't say goodbye" Gabriella said.

"I know sweetheart" Troy said holding her close.

The rest of the day Troy tried to comfort Gabriella in her time of need. He let her cry for hours and let all the emotions she had out.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Troy took Gabriella home. He walked her into the house and the couple went straight to her bedroom. Troy closed the door behind them.

"Brie, get some sleep okay?" Troy said.

"I can't sleep, Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy walked up to his girlfriend and put his finger under her chin. Gabriella looked at him.

"Baby, I know you are upset. Trust me, I know. You can't let it destroy you though. Your dad is in a better place now. He wouldn't want you to lose sleep over it. Come on, I will get your pajamas" Troy said.

Troy walked to Gabriella's dresser that he knew so well. He opened the drawer that held Gabriella's pajamas. Troy pulled out his shirt and basketball shorts from her drawer.

"I wonder what else is in here" Troy said.

Troy handed her the pajamas and Gabriella went to the bathroom to change. She came out a couple minutes later.

"Are you comfy?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy pulled the covers off his girlfriend's bed. Gabriella got into the bed and Troy put the covers over her. He crouched next to the bed so he could see Gabriella's face.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said.

"Do you want me stay until you fall asleep?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy smiled and kissed her head.

"When is your next game?" Gabriella asked.

"It's on Thursday. You don't have to go if you don't want to" Troy said.

"I want to go. This game determines if you make the playoffs and I want to be there for you" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Did you study for your calculus test that's tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Yeah a little bit" Gabriella said trying to fight falling asleep.

"Go to sleep babe. I will pick you up tomorrow" Troy said wiping the stray hair away from her face.

"Okay" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

Troy got up and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"I love you" Troy whispered.

"I love you too" Gabriella mumbled.

Troy opened and closed Gabriella's door. He walked downstairs and was met with Gabriella's mother.

"How is she doing Troy?" Maria asked.

"I think she is going to be fine. Gabriella was in shock I think and that's what got her really upset. I calmed her down and she was fine. Gabriella's asleep" Troy said.

"Okay, thank you so much Troy" Maria told her daughter's boyfriend.

"No problem Ms. Montez" Troy said walking toward the door.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Maria?" Maria asked her daughter's boyfriend jokingly.

"Sorry Maria. I have been used to it for so long it slips" Troy said.

"Well go home and get some sleep Troy" Maria said opening the door for him.

"I will. I'm going to pick Gabriella up tomorrow. Don't let her drive to school" Troy said walking to his car.

"I won't, bye Troy" Maria said.

"Bye Maria" Troy said.

Maria closed the front door and smiled. She was happy that Gabriella had a person that loved and cared for her as much as she did. Maria shut off the lights downstairs and walked upstairs. She went to Gabriella's room and opened the door. Maria walked to the bed and kissed her daughter's head softly. She then left the room and closed the door behind her. Maria walked to the master bedroom and closed the door. The next morning, Gabriella's alarm clock went off. She slammed the snooze button and sat up in bed. Gabriella got out of bed and walked to her dresser. She picked out a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants that she borrowed from Troy a couple months ago. Gabriella walked to her bathroom and took a shower. She then came out twenty minutes later in her sweats and her hair tied up in a bun. Gabriella walked downstairs and was greeted by her mother.

"Gabriella, I made you some toast" Maria told her daughter.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

Gabriella sat down at the kitchen table and ate her breakfast. She then got up and was about to leave until her mother spoke.

"Honey, Troy is coming to pick you up. Don't worry about driving" Maria said.

"Okay" Gabriella said simply.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella walked to the door. She opened it and it revealed her boyfriend.

"Hey" Troy said.

"Hey" Gabriella said.

Troy opened his arms and Gabriella ran into them.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy put his finger under Gabriella's chin.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Troy asked noticing dark circles around her eyes.

"No" Gabriella said.

"Why not?" Troy asked moving stray hairs away from her face.

"I was studying" Gabriella said.

"Honey, you can't wear yourself out like that" Troy said.

"I needed to keep my mind busy. There is just too much going on" Gabriella said leaning into her boyfriend's chest.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy. He noticed and kissed her head.

"Come on. We are going to be late" Troy said taking her hand.

The couple left Gabriella's house. Troy drove Gabriella to school. He got out of the car and went to the passenger side to help Gabriella out. Troy put his arm around her, holding his girlfriend close. The couple walked to their lockers. Troy walked Gabriella to her first class and bumped into Chad on the way.

"Troy do we still have practice today?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but we will have a visitor" Troy said.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Brie is going through a difficult time right now. The only way I can make sure she is okay is to have her at practice" Troy explained to his best friend.

"No problem. Love you Gabs" Chad said.

"Love you too Chad" Gabriella said softly.

Chad and Gabriella were close friends. Ever since Troy and Gabriella started dating Chad had felt like an older brother to her. Chad opened his arms and Gabriella went into them.

"I have to get to class, bye Chad" Gabriella said.

"Bye Gabs" Chad said.

Gabriella turned to Troy and put her arms around his neck.

"Are you going to be okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I will see you at lunch. Meet me at the roof" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed her boyfriend softly.

"I love you" Troy said when he pulled back.

"I love you too. You have to go to class" Gabriella said.

"I know. Bye baby" Troy said.

Troy left and walked to his classroom. A couple hours later, the bell signaling lunch rang. Gabriella walked to the roof and saw her boyfriend.

"How was class?" Troy asked.

"It was fine. Just a lot of information all at once" Gabriella said leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. I couldn't concentrate during English because there was just so much to understand" Troy said.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. My father's funeral is tomorrow. Do you want to go? I mean you don't have to" Gabriella said.

"Baby, there is no where else I would rather be. Of course, I will go" Troy said.

Gabriella kissed Troy's lips. The rest of the afternoon, the couple relaxed around school.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, Troy waited for Gabriella at her locker. She was going to watch Troy's practice. Gabriella walked to her locker and saw her boyfriend standing there. She smiled.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy entwined their fingers as the couple walked to the gym. Troy took Gabriella to the bleachers, where she sat down.

"I have to go change but I will be right back" Troy assured his girlfriend.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek and ran to the locker room. Ten minutes later, Troy and the rest of the basketball team came out of the locker room. They started playing a practice game. A couple hours later, basketball practice had finally ended. Troy came out of the locker room after taking a shower.

"Tired?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, everyone was on their game today" Troy said.

"That's good. Maybe you have a high chance of winning" Gabriella said.

"Hopefully, if we play the way we did today then we definitely have a chance" Troy said.

"Anyway, I have a bunch of homework and need some time to think" Gabriella said.

"I know babe. I know" Troy said as he entwined their fingers as they walked to the parking lot.

Troy helped Gabriella into his truck and then closed the door. He then walked to the driver's side and got in. The couple drove in silence. Troy reached Gabriella's house and parked his truck. He got out and helped Gabriella out. Troy then entwined their fingers together as they walked to Gabriella's front door.

"What time is the funeral?" Troy asked.

"Twelve at the church" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I will see you there. I love you baby" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy. Thank you" Gabriella said.

"For what?" Troy asked confused.

"For being there for me when I need you" Gabriella said hugging him close.

"Aw Brie. I love you so much and I would do anything for you to be happy. When you are sad it kills me" Troy said looking at his girlfriend's face.

"Well I appreciate it. I love you too so much. I better get inside. My homework is waiting. Do you want to come over before the funeral tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Only if you want me to I want you to be comfortable" Troy said.

"I want you to come" Gabriella said smiling.

"Okay, well go inside. Just relax and do your homework" Troy said kissing her lips a final time.

"I love you Troy" Gabriella said opening her front door.

"I love you too baby" Troy said walking toward his truck.

Gabriella went inside her house. She walked upstairs and started doing her homework. Gabriella felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had a mother who loved her and a boyfriend that would do anything for her. Gabriella thought of the only thing that was missing. She put the pen she was writing with down on her desk and put her head in her hands. Gabriella cried herself to sleep that night. The next morning, a vibration woke Gabriella up.

"_I love you Brie xx" _Gabriella read the text message that Troy sent her and smiled.

Gabriella picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey, how are you today?" Troy asked.

"At the moment I feel okay. I cried myself to sleep last night" Gabriella confessed.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry" Troy said.

"I just got really overwhelmed that's all" Gabriella said.

"I know it's hard and you are doing amazing Brie. You are the strongest woman I know, I wouldn't have been able to hang on like you have" Troy said.

"It was just a lot of stuff to process. Anyway, I have to go get ready. When are you coming?" Gabriella asked.

"I am going to come in an hour. Is that okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah that's perfect. I love you Troy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Brie. Go get ready" Troy said.

The couple hung up. Gabriella got out of bed and went to her closet. She picked out a black dress that had a white flower. Gabriella walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She came out twenty minutes later. Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and went to her jewelry box. She picked up the heart necklace that her father gave her a couple years ago.

"Need some help?" A voice asked.

Gabriella turned around. Troy was leaning against the doorway of her room dressed in a black jacket and slacks. Gabriella nodded. Troy walked up to her back and secured the necklace. Gabriella turned around.

"I love you" Gabriella said tearing up.

"I love you too Brie" Troy said opening his arms.

Gabriella walked into her boyfriends arms and cried. Troy whispered sweet things in Gabriella's ear. A few minutes later, she looked up at him.

"We have to go" Gabriella said wiping her tears away.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. She took Troy's hand and the couple walked downstairs. They walked into the kitchen.

"Are you guys ready?" Maria asked.

"Yeah mom" Gabriella said.

Gabriella released Troy's hand from hers and hugged her mother. Maria released silent tears as she embraced her daughter.

"I love you" Maria said.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"We have to get going. The service starts in ten minutes" Maria said.

Gabriella, Troy, and Maria drove to the church where the funeral was going to be held. They were paid respects by their friends and family members. The service started with a prayer then a time for any family members or friends to talk about their time with Greg Montez. Gabriella stood up from her seat and released Troy's hand from hers. She walked up to the front of the church. Gabriella took out a piece of paper from her sweater pocket.

"My father meant the world to me. He taught me that if you don't find happiness in what you are doing then you shouldn't be doing it. I remember when I was in the fifth grade and I had to sing a song. I practiced everyday and every night performing it for my family. Eventually, I got bored of it and was conflicted. I asked my father what I should do and he said do what makes you happy because that's what life is all about. Yes it was about education and having a decent living but if you aren't happy then there is no point in pursuing it" Gabriella said.

Gabriella paused and released tears. She wiped them away. Troy looked at his girlfriend and wanted to help her. He had no idea what pain she was going through but he knew it was killing her inside. Gabriella looked up at the people in the seats of the church.

"I love you daddy. Forever and always" Gabriella said finally.

Gabriella walked down the aisle of the church to the row that Troy and her family were sitting. She returned to her spot next to Troy.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy said.

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella said.

The service concluded and everyone exited the church after paying their respects to the Montez family. The rest of the day, Troy, Gabriella, and Maria relaxed. They all found closure to this awful event.


End file.
